Body Image
by x-EmilyTennant-x
Summary: The Doctor sometimes forgets that Rose is a normal human with insecurities about herself. Can he show her how beautiful she really is? 10Rose fluffy oneshot


A/N: The Doctor and Rose are a bit out of character in this story, so be warned.

It's just a fluffy drabble about body image and stuff like that. Inspired by what a certain guy in my life said to me. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Body Image**

It had been another long day of running for their lives and Rose was lying in the Doctor's arms, her head leaning on his chest. She sighed happily as the Doctor ran his fingers through her blonde hair and she closed her eyes as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. It wasn't until his hands began to wander that she jumped up in fright.

"Doctor, what're you doing?" she demanded, stepping away from him. He stood up but didn't approach her.

"Rose, I'm sorry," he said softly.

"So am I," she said seriously. "I wanna, but I sorta made a rule for myself after I went out with this guy called Jimmy Stone. He used me and he made me feel worthless, like I didn't matter, so I promised myself I wouldn't do that unless I was in a serious relationship."

"Rose, what we have is pretty serious I think. And I'm not about to use you."

"Yea I know but…" Rose bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. "I'm not good enough for you."

She said this as a whisper that was barely audible and the Doctor only just caught it. He frowned and stepped towards her, drawing her into his arms.

"Rose, how could you say that? If anything, I'm not good enough for you."

Rose started to cry. She pulled away from the Doctor and stood there shaking and sobbing. When he reached out to touch her she stepped away again.

"Doctor," she sniffed, turning to face him. "You've been around a long time and I bet you've had plenty of women in that time. I just wanna say, they're all better than me. They're all gorgeous and perfect and you deserve a model. Not me."

"Rose," the Doctor choked. "You _are_ perfect and you're gorgeous. How could you think you're not?"

Rose laughed scornfully. "You ain't seen me with my clothes off. I'm not perfect."

The Doctor thought about this. What did she mean? Besides, he supposed, he kept forgetting that she was a real person and not some mythical goddess. It was hard to tell the difference most of the time.

"Take your clothes off then," the Doctor whispered and Rose felt anguished sobs building up inside her and threatening to escape.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she whispered and unzipped her jacket, throwing it to the floor. Next she lifted her shirt over her head, and then went her jeans, shoes and socks. Last but not least, ever so slowly, she removed her bra and panties and stood before the Doctor completely naked with tears cascading silently down her face. The Doctor's eyes roved hungrily over her perfect body and it was with all his self control that he didn't reach out to touch her.

"See?" she said quietly, her voice wavering slightly and the Doctor nodded.

"Oh yes," he whispered. "I can see. I can see the most gorgeous woman in any Universe I've ever been to and I think she's lovely."

"Doctor," Rose said, her voice thick with tears. "Look at my body. Look at it properly. I ain't as skinny as the models, look at me. My tummy isn't as flat as other girls' and I got flabby arms and thighs. And look at my hips!"

"You've got to be joking," the Doctor said, gob smacked. "What utter rubbish!"

"And stretch marks, look at that."

The Doctor looked closely. Oh yes, he could see some light stretch marks on her thighs and a few on her breasts and he couldn't help but smile.

"Rose, you know what? I was right to have called you a stupid ape when I met you. I should never have stopped using that."

"Thanks," Rose said sarcastically, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Sorry, but why?"

"Because! These things you've just mentioned. They're like when you notice someone's eye colour, whether it's brown or green or whatever. You notice, but you don't pay much attention. It doesn't honestly matter."

"But it does," Rose sniffled. "I'm not perfect."

"Oh for Rassilon's sake Rose," the Doctor said sharply. "Nobody is perfect. Except when you love someone, and then even the most imperfect person seems perfect. And to me, Rose Tyler, you are perfect."

"Doctor, I love you," she said with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks again and the Doctor wiped them away. He gently kissed her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, chin and finally her lips.

"Rose, have you ever heard the saying, 'Love is blind'?"

Rose nodded.

"Complete and utter bullshit. Love is _not_ blind. It just only sees what matters. And all I can see is the woman I love, who is beautiful, inside and out."

Rose smiled that radiant smile that lit up her golden features and made the Doctor weak at the knees.

"If you say it, I'll believe it," Rose said. "Because I trust you with my life Doctor. And on that note, your bedroom or mine?"


End file.
